


The Hunter's Son

by DallasWinston98



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston98/pseuds/DallasWinston98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny is different from the other vampires...dangerously different.  Johnny has lived all his life hiding who he was and is now slowly climbing out of his forced confinement, though this might turn to be a horrible mistake.</p>
<p>P.O.V's used: Dallas and Johnny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood On Your Hands

Chapter 1: Blood On Your Hands

[This is based in 2014]

[Dally POV]

I was standing outside of Buck's bar, smoking a cigarette, it was late. I looked up at the night sky, full of stars and the moon was full. The wind was blowing causing chills to go up my spine. I flicked my cigarette to the ground and put it out with the heel of my boot. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I decided to walk to the Curtis's house, I didn't have anything better to do. I began to walk forward but with every step I took a feeling of panic grew inside. I brushed it off as nothing and kept walking, I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time, it was 1 AM. I slid my phone back into my pocket, continuing my walking.

I stopped for a moment, noticing how eerie this place was, I couldn't see anything. I couldn't take out my contacts because I didn't have my container with me and I didn't plan to just throw them onto the ground. I tried my best to push the eerieness out and kept walking. I had my arms crossed over my chest, trying to block out the world. I heard gravel shift behind me and I quickly turned around.

Nothing...

I took in a shakey breath and watched the trees dance in the wind. I turned forward and continued walking. The panic within me intensified and I was speed walking now, as if that'll help me. I heard rustling beside me and I quickly looked over and stopped walking midstep. I looked into the dark bushes, not seeing anything. I growled at myself, I was being a big baby, I continued walking forward. A few moments passed and my sense of panic shrunk considerably but that was short lived. I heard running footsteps behind me and I quickly turned around. A big man was running at me and I reached for my knife but I had a late reaction.

He tackled me and we fell to the dirt with a loud thud. I yelped in pain but looked up at my attacker; a deep look of insanity on his face. He looked a bit like that boy Ponyboy hangs out with sometimes, what's his name? Jimmy..? or maybe Jeffery? I couldn't think of his name. This guy could've been his twin but 50 times bigger, I tried kicking at him but he wasn't budging.

"I've been huntin' you for a month now, you son of a bitch." he said in an angry tone. I was quietly laying underneath him thinking of how I could get away.

"You were a pretty sly one but..not sly enough." he said lowly to me. I was growling at him like a wild animal, I saw him take his attention off of me to fetch something; I quickly made my move. I buried my fangs into his arm and he screamed and violently pushed me away. I quickly spit his blood out of my mouth, it tasted like pure alcohol. I stood up and turned to run away. He grabbed my ankle and caused me to fall to the ground, I quickly pulled out my knife.

He pulled me up by the back of my shirt and held me there; a deep fire of hatred in his eyes.

"Fuckers like you make me sick!" he yelled and punched me, I almost passed out, my vision blurred for a second.

My vision cleared fast enough for me to see he was about to stab me with a wooden stake. My eyes widened and I threw my arms up and blocked the hit. He growled and pushed me against a tree.

"You know, if you stopped fighting it'd make everything easier." he growled and readied to try again, I was in full panic mode. I took my knife and plunged it deep into his body. I don't know where I stabbed him. I felt his grip leave my shirt. I heard a loud thud and I opened my eyes and quickly wished I haden't. He wasn't moving, in-fact he wasn't breathing. I sat there, completely still, I looked at my right hand. My knife was dripping blood, it was slowly dripping onto my pale hand, it was still warm. I couldn't process what I had done,

"Shit...shit! Oh God!" I yelled, panic washing over me. I was all for beating people up but...but killing them? What have I done? I started running toward the Curtis  
s, not even bothering to put up my bloodied blade.

I reached the house and basically busted through the front door. The only light in the room was the light coming from the T.V. Ponyboy jumped and quickly looked at me.

"Good God Dally, you scared the shit out of me!" he said and turned on the lamp. I looked at him with a look full of confusion. He glanced at my face then focused on the knife in my hand,

"Dally...is that blood on your hand?" Pony said and I looked at my hand again. As ridiculous as it sounds I wish I had gotten too drunk and decided to stab a ketchup bottle, but that was far from the truth. I slowly nodded as an answer to Pony's question. He got a look of shock on his face.

"Who the Hell did you kill?!" Pony said. I bit my bottom lip,

"H-He was trying to kill me.." I whispered. Pony looked annoyed now "Who was it?" Pony asked a bit sternly. I slowly breathed in and slowly released,

"He w-was a hunter.." I said quietly. "What kind of hunter, Dally?" Pony asked and looked at my knife again,

"Vampire hunter.. he said he'd been huntin' me for a month now.." I said, slightly out of my panic. Pony looked worried now

"V-Vampires?" he said as if it was a foreign word, I nodded. Sodapop came into the room with Steve right behind him,

"You guys are being loud." Soda said looking at me, "Why are you busting in here like that?" Soda asked, Soda was acting weird but he always does when he's starving for blood. He kept glancing at the blood on my hand.

"I wouldn't even think about it Soda, it tastes like alcohol." I said and he groaned.

"Why do you have blood on your hand anyway?" Soda asked and Steve looked at me with curiosity. I gulped, oh God I don't have to say it again, do I?

"He killed a vampire hunter.." Pony said and I let out a sigh of relief. "Why would you do that?" Soda asked and looked at me,

"He was trying to kill me." I said. Soda nodded and sat by Pony on the couch, Steve sat right by him. Darry came into the room now and I groaned to myself, not again.

"What's goin' on in here?" Darry questioned and looked at my hand, he looked them for a moment before looking up at me.

"Before you ask, he killed a vampire hunter...because he was trying to kill him." Soda said sounding a bit annoyed. Darry looked as shocked as Pony was. I walked into the kitchen to the sink, I had to get this blood off. I walked back into the living room, just noticing how much my jaw hurt. I lightly touched it and winced in pain. I heard the front door open and I looked over to see who it was; it was Two-Bit.

"Hey everyone!" Two-Bit said with a smile on his face, I looked him over, he still had that stupid lip ring he claimed was a drunken mistake. He got a look on confusion on his face

"What's wrong with you guys?" he said sitting his bag down. He looked at me "Dally, what happened to your face?" he asked and poked my jaw. I whimpered from the pain but glared at Two-Bit, great now I have to explain it again. Darry intervened thankfully,

"He killed a vampire hunter because he was trying to kill him." Darry said and Two-Bit looked at me.

"Holy shit you killed someone?! Oh my god!" Two-Bit overreacted..I should've known he would. Soda growled under his breath and snapped at Two-Bit

"OH MY GOD, TWO-BIT SHUT UP!" Soda yelled and everyone looked at him in shock. Two-Bit walked over to his bag,

"You're lucky I brought blood this time." Two-Bit said pulling out two tubes of blood. He threw them to Soda

"Anybody else need any?" he asked but no one answered. Two-Bit shrugged and zipped his bag up. Soda had already drank one and started on the second. I sighed and sat on the floor, today has been Hell.

"Okay, let's all leave this alone for a bit, it's really wearing on Dally.." Darry said leaving the room. Steve and Soda soon followed. I fell asleep before Pony and Two-Bit left.

A/N: I retyped this chapter because I didn't like the way it looked before. I made some minor adjustments while I was at it, you probably won't even notice the changes. I hope enjoyed.


	2. The Change

Chapter 2: The Change

[Johnny POV]

Well,dad is dead. I'm not sure if I should be upset or not.  
My father wasn't a pleasant person to anyone,including me.   
He really seemed to have lost it when mom left him to return to  
her old clan, that was when I was seven years old, i'm  
twenty-one now. He became a vampire hunter, he wanted all vampires dead..  
which was a bit awkward for me to grow up with. He taught me many things  
when he wasn't beating me. I know how to spot them, I know the different kinds,   
and how to kill them. Dad got excited when he talked about killing them.   
The reason why it was so awkward? I'm a hybrid. I'm human mixed with vampire which to many, is something to avoid like the plague. Dad made sure to make me feel horrible about the vampire within. I have hidden who I am pretty much all my life, it isn't fun. Growing up oppressed was difficult but what made it worse was the fact so many vampires disliked me for the human thing. The first vampire I met that liked me was Ponyboy, though he wasn't aware of me being half vampire instead of the other way around. Pony and I became pretty good friends, I met his two older brothers,Darry and Sodapop. They were a family of vampires, I could tell by their mannerisms and I could tell they wore contacts.

I was about eleven when I confronted them about it, I stayed with them a lot. All three of them were sitting in the living room and I just said it, not really thinking about me possibly scaring them.

"You guys are vampires." I said nonchalantly, and all three of them looked at me like I had lost all reasoning.

"What? You're crazy." Soda said trying to pass it off as a joke but he shifted awkwardly.

"Yeah, Johnny what gives you that idea?" Pony said looking at me, I saw the slight panic in his eyes.

"I'm serious, I can tell." I said looking at Soda "You're wearing contacts." I said matter of factly.

"That don't mean anything." Soda said looking away from my gaze.

"All of you are wearing contacts." I said and looked them over, I looked down to down to the floor "You don't have to be scared to tell me, i'm good with secrets." Well I wasn't lying about that.

"There's nothing to tell, Johnny." Darry said looking at me, they were pretty persistent.

I slowly reached up and took out my contacts, pulling out my container and placed them inside. My blood red eyes up on display for them to adore..or fear,either way they saw.

"I'm one too...well i'm only half ." I said looking at Pony. He had a look of surprise etched on his face, Soda and Darry kinda sat there with straight faces. I stood in the silence, not attempting to break it.

"How long have you known..?" Darry asked and I shrugged "Since I first met you all.". Pony looked at me, "How did you know?" I sighed "I just know things,Pony" he looked at his hands that were on his lap.

"I'm not a full vampire..I'm not allowed to tell people what I am..but I trust you guys, me being a hybrid is very dangerous." I said quietly, hoping they weren't like the rest. "I'm glad you trust us but your approach to all this scared us." Soda said with a light smile on his face. "Sorry, i'm usually a straight forward person." I said, a bit embarrassed.

They protected my hybrid identity, like I wasn't even allowed to talk to their three other friends, I remained quiet when they were around. Steve was the only one i've really met because Soda had bit him and turned him. I didn't talk to Steve much though, Pony didn't like him that much. I couldn't remember the other twos names, I know one has a lip ring and acted goofy 98% of the time. The other one captivated my attention, I find it sad I don't remember his name. He had blond hair, so blond it was almost white and he was pale. We made quick short eye contact once, he had pretty blue contacts, I wondered if his eyes were as red as mine. I've kind of hoped we'd be able to meet and actually build a friendship.

This entire situation is such a big change from what my life was before. I have no home of my own so I live with the Curtis's. I have to say I don't think i'm upset about my dad, he got what he deserved. I won't miss his drunken rampages and I won't miss the beatings. Strangely I feel alone, I have Darry, Soda, and Pony but maybe there's just something wrong with me. I think that's a sign of depression, I hate self-diagnosing. Though now I'm pretty free and I go outside more often, i'm not a people person though. They either make me uncomfortable or I make them uncomfortable. I've always had bad social skills, the only reason I became friends with Pony was the fact he talked to me first. I think i'm just a very awkward young adult...very very awkward. Living in isolation has fucked me up some, I just find it hard to operate sometimes. I'm always on edge weather about something I overreact to or i'm scared of threats. I've been damned with this title and it sure does suck. I guess fate is against me but then again, everything is usually against me in some form.

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Chapter 3 is going to be good :)


	3. The First Meeting

Chapter 3: The First Meeting

[Dally POV]

Slowly I tried to brush away the guilt from that night, it's slowly worked. It's been almost a week since then and I still think about it. My head has been cluttered so I came to Buck's, maybe i'll be able to unwind a bit...or a lot. I was on my 2nd beer now and my mind was slowly emptying, devoid of worry. I'm sure I had a light smile on my face. With every drink I seemed to forget what I had done just last week. I looked to my right and saw a familiar face, it was Ponyboys' friend. My memory was still failing to remember his name, maybe I should ask. I don't think I took my eyes off of him for awhile because he was glancing at me now. I took my eyes away from him and focused on my drink. Dew drops slid down the side, dripping like sweat. I glanced at him again, Just noticing how black and long his hair was. He quickly straightened in his seat and I looked away from him. I guess he's sensitive towards staring, he responds faster than most people. I looked once more and this time he was looking at me, he had dark brown eyes. He quickly looked away from me and shifted awkwardly.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked, my question sounding meaner than I intended. He looked at me again but had a slight look of fear,

"I should ask you the same thing,creeper." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

I chuckled to myself, "I aien't no creeper." I said but he didn't look convinced.

"Says the man who kept looking at me..if you aren't a creeper, then what are you?" he said and made short eye contact before looking at something else. I smiled and turned toward him, he watched me like a predator would watch it's prey.

"I'm what they call a Dallas, sometimes they add a Winston after, my friends call me Dally or Dal." I said and he sighed,

"So you're a smart-ass?" I guess he didn't like my response.

"I've been called that before, what are you?" I asked and he brushed his bangs to the side of his face.

"Why should I tell you? I don't know you." he said, I sighed but kept the smile on my face " I told you my name so I think it's only fair if you told me yours." I said and he groaned.

"Fine, i'll tell you." he said sounding annoyed, he was kinda cute like that. "I'm a Johnny, sometimes with a Cade after, my friends call me Johnnycake." he said letting annoyance drip from his words. I nodded and leaned back in my chair a bit, he looked down to his lap.

"You friend's with Ponyboy?" I asked, being a nosey little shit, he looked at me. "You're being nosy but yes I am." he said.

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" I said and he shook his head "No, I don't know who you are." he said sounding a bit confused.

"I'm friends with the Curtis's, i'm the one that had really blond hair." I said and he looked me up and down,

"You don't look the same." he said but he had a light smile on his face. "My hair's gotten longer and I got black streaks...I have no idea how they got there." I said, the mystery of my streaks came into my head, seriously where the Hell did they come from? He looked at me a bit surprised, "I have these blond streaks in my hair..I don't remember how they got there.." he said shifting his bangs around. This is some supernatural bullshit right here, I sat up in my seat. He looked a tad worried, as if there's something bothering him, he sighed. I sat there really taking him in, he had tanned skin, and he was thin. He had a thin worn out jacket, something I would've thrown away. He wore knee high grey boots and had a gun strapped to his thigh. He looked at me right when I was looking at his thigh, now I look like a huge pervert. He had a light blush on his face and he didn't take his eyes off of me.

"S-Sorry." I said, my face feeling a tad warm. He shrugged "it's okay, i've had people do weirder." he said and I took another drink from my beer, suddenly I felt thirstier than earlier. My chest felt strange, something that felt nice but it also hurt. He was looking down at his lap again with a blush on his face. I'm pretty sure we were awkwardly flirting with each other but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"So..how did you and Pony meet?" I asked and he smiled slightly. "We met at school, he talked to me first..i'm usually a pretty non-social person." he said with a look of bitter sweetness on his face.

"Do you like him?" I asked and he looked at me, "sure, he is my friend afterall." he said.

"That don't mean you can't dislike him." I said and he looked confused, "I really like him..A-As a friend." he said a bit embarrassed. I smirked, he was so adorable, I wish I had met him earlier.

"Do you think he's cute?" I asked teasingly and he blushed heavily, "No,no I don't...wait he's not ugly I just- Damn it." he face palmed. I giggled to myself and he sighed heavily.

"Why are you asking me so much about Pony?" he asked and I shrugged "just want to know...and you and Pony could be fucking on the side but I aien't judgin'. '" I said. He looked so embarrassed and I loved it so much, "No, me and Pony do not 'fuck' on the side, I've never liked Pony liked that." he said, I thought it was kinda funny that he put finger quotations around 'fuck'.

"I'm just curious and maybe that's a good thing.." I said and he looked at me "How's that good?" he asked a bit annoyed. I got really close to him, our lips a few inches away from each other "Maybe we could fuck on the side.." I said lowly and he flew back from me, he had a heavy blush on his face.

"A-Are you trying to get into my pants?!" he practically yelled, he still had the blush on his face. I smiled devilishly, "Only if you're willing to let me in." I said and lightly licked my lips. He watched my tongue circle over my lips,"No, you aren't getting inside."

I groaned, "aw, why not?" I said and he looked down "I barely even know you." he said. I sighed "I'll be waiting for you.." I said and he stood "I h-have to go, bye!" he said and speed walked to the door. Maybe heavy flirting wasn't a good idea, I hope I didn't scare him away. I really liked him, hopefully i'll see him again soon.


	4. Thinking of You

Chapter 4: Thinking of You

 

[Johnny POV]

I met Dallas last night...well actually his eyes met my body. I caught him staring at me and he looked away like it was nothing, it almost seemed like he had a problem with me. When he caught me looking at him we made short eye contact, his icy blue eyes captivated me. He had a light smile on his face and a beer in front of him, perhaps he was a tad buzzed. I had my own drink but I wasn't a big alcohol person, never found appeal in it. Dallas started the whole conversation between us. He acted offended that I was looking at him, though he started it by staring at me like a wild animal. I called him a creeper and he kinda chuckled at my insult like I was a kid insulting an adult. Though compared to him I was pretty small in size, he was a lot taller than me, I think I reached a little past his shoulders. He said he wasn't a creeper and had a smile on his face, a damn pretty smile. I wondered what else he could be, perhaps my own stalker? I highly doubted that. I asked what he was and he gave me a smart-ass answer but at least I learned his name.

Dallas Winston was his full name, at the moment the name triggered within me, it sounded so familiar. He couldn't be the Curtis's friend, could he? Didn't he have completely blond hair? I called him a smart-ass but all he said was that he's been called that before, I kinda groaned to myself. He asked me what I was, I didn't want to tell him, he was a stranger. I brushed my long bangs to the side of my face, I told him I wouldn't tell him. I heard him sigh but he kept that smile, he told me it was only fair if I told my name. I wanted to say "Life isn't fair buddy" but decided against it, so I gave him my name. My voice was dripping annoyance though I don't think I was annoyed. He leaned back in his chair, personally if he fell backwards I would probably let him lay there. Sadly, he did not fall and I looked to my lap in disappointment. He asked if I was friends with Ponyboy, he was dipping into personal stuff. I looked at him and told him he was being nosy but I said yes to his question.

He asked if I remembered him and I felt very confused, I was pretty sure I haven't met this man before. I shook my head and told him no. He told me he was friends with the Curtis's and that made it click on who he was in my head. He looked different, he used to dress pretty normal but now he looked like a generic punk band member. He had a red jacket with the sleeves rolled up, he had a low cut black shirt with some necklace, he also had black pants, his pants shoved in his boots, he also had leather braclets. He had way better clothes than I did, I really felt kind of envious of him. I told him he didn't look the same, he said his hair got longer and something about mysterious black streaks in his hair. I thought it was kinda funny he didn't address the generic punk look he had going on, maybe he thought it was cool. the streaks caught my attention, he had streaks like mine but mine were blond. I told him that I had the same thing and he looked a tad surprised, I shifted my bangs around a bit. He sat up in his seat, I noticed how cute he was, I was worried I was falling in love. I sighed, hoping that I was not. He began to stare at me again and I just let him, there was really no point in stopping him.

I looked over at him at a very strange moment, he was looking at my thigh. He got a light blush and he stuttered a sorry to me. I felt my chest tighten, he could've been looking at my gun so I tried to convince myself he was. I figured i'd try to make him feel better by telling him i've had people do weirder which wasn't a lie, I've had a guy grab my ass in public. At least he wasn't molesting me. He took a drink from his beer and I looked to my lap, my face still felt warm. We sat in silence for a few moments but he shattered the silence, he asked me how Pony and I met. I felt those memories rush to my mind, bittersweet memories. I told him Pony and I met at school, and even told him Pony talked to me first. He asked if I liked Pony I told him sure because he was my friend afterall. He told me that didn't mean I couldn't dislike Pony. I'm not sure why'd I'd be upset with Pony, he never did anything bad to me. I told him I really liked Pony but added "as a friend" at the end..I stuttered a but when saying it. He smirked, he seemed pretty amused, he asked me if I thought Pony was cute. He had a teasing tone in his voice. I told him no but then said he wasn't ugly and I became a stuttering mess. I facepalmed and I heard him giggle, I sighed heavily. I asked why he was asking so much about Pony, there's more to me than Pony and I hope he knows that. He shrugged and said he just wanted to and nothing could prepare me for what he was about to say to me. He said me and Pony could be "fucking" on the side and that he isn't judging..My face felt really hot now and he seemed to enjoy my embarrassment.

I told him me and Pony do not "fuck" on the side, I even added finger quotations around the word "fuck". He said he was just curious and that maybe his damned curiosity was a good thing. I asked how it was a good thing, I was annoyed by him now. He got really close to me, our lips just a few inches away and I suddenly wanted to kiss him. He told me we could fuck on the side and I flew backwards, I had a heavy blush on my face. I practically yelled at him, he wanted in my pants! He said only if i'm willing in a low arousing tone and he slowly licked his lips. I watched his tongue circle over his soft looking lips. I had to use all of my self control.

I told him no and he groaned, he asked why I denied him access. I told him I barely knew him but really I wanted to let him take me right on the bar. He told me he'd be waiting, oh God I had to get out of here. I stood and told him bye, I speed walked out the door, the cold air hit me but I wasn't phased. His words crossed my mind multiple times, I wanted to give to the temptation. I hoped to see him again soon, as I made my way to the Curtis's.


	5. Wherever You Are

Chapter 5: Wherever You Are

[Dally POV]

I hadn't seen Johnny in a couple days, which was disappointing to me. I walked into the Curtis's, slightly hoping Johnny would be there. Ponyboy was sitting on the couch, he looked over at me. He smiled slightly at me and put his attention on the T.V. I took a seat by him, I looked at what he was watching. He was watching a stupid documentary, this is why I hate watching T.V. with Pony. I sat there for a few moments, trying to get my thoughts together. I thought it was kinda strange that Pony never introduced his friend to me, they've been friends for over 10 years and I never met him. I thought it was rather rude but I didn't really know how to confront him about it. I glanced over at Pony and his eyes were practically glued to the screen. I nudged him in the side with my elbow, he only shifted a bit and didn't look at me. I sighed and I waved my hand in-front of his face. He looked over at me looking annoyed,

"What, Dally?" he said in a bored tone. I really wanted to slap him on the side of the head but I decided not to.

"Why did you never introduce me to Johnny?" I said and he tried to look confused. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said and glanced at the T.V., Pony is a terrible liar.

"Don't lie to me, tell me why." I said sternly and he shifted away from me.

"Dal, I really don't know what you're talking about.." he said quietly and I chuckled a bit, "You're a terrible liar,kid." I said and he tried to get up from the couch.

I grabbed his arm and he looked at me like I lost my mind. "Dally, if you hurt me you know you'll be dead.." He said shakily and I pulled him onto the couch again. I let go of his arm and he looked at me, his eyes full of fear.

"You better give me the truth." I said and he began to sweat nervously.

"I can't tell you Dal.." he said nervously and I sighed, "and why is that?" he looked away from me.

"He's different..he's dangerous.." Pony whispered, the fear in his eyes intensified.

"Dangerous? How the fuck would a small guy like him be dangerous?" I said, annoyed.

Pony tried to get up again but I pulled him back down, not loosening my grip on his arm. Pony squirmed a bit but he gave up. "Dally, you're hurting me.." he said and tried to pry my fingers off. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me the truth." I growled slightly. The front door opened and I looked to see who it was, it was Soda.

Soda noticed my death grip on his little brother's arm, Pony was looking at Soda with a pleading look. Soda's face turned into concern and he quickly walked over to Pony and I. Soda pulled my hand off of Pony's arm and pulled him away from me.

"What the heck are you guys fightin' about?" Soda said looking over at me.

"We weren't fightin' more like arguing." I said calmly and Pony looked at me like he was offended.

"Just arguin'?! You had a death grip on my arm! You near about cut off circulation!" Pony said angrily, "and besides we weren't arguing neither. ", I sat there with a scowl on my face. Soda had a confused look on his face,

"If you weren't fightin' or arguin' then why did Dallas have such a grip on you?" He said and Pony looked at Soda.

"He was askin' about..Johnny.." Pony said quietly, he got extra quiet when he said Johnny. Soda looked at me and I made eye contact with him, he looked away almost instantly.

"What about Johnny?" Soda said, his voice was a fake tone of slight happiness. I smiled slightly and put my hands in my pants pockets, "I was just wonderin' why you never introduced us to each other.." I said, slightly mocking Soda's tone.

"How do you know about Johnny..?" Soda said nervously, "You've only seen him.." he muttered.

"I met him at Buck's, we really liked each other." Soda looked at me with a worried look, "Bucks?" Soda said a bit shocked.

"Yeah...So Soda, can you tell me why?" I said with a slight playful tone, Soda shook his head slowly "No,no I can't." .

I felt straight up irritated now, what was so bad about Johnny? he seemed to be just a regular guy, though he was a bit socially awkward but that just made him cute to me.

"What's so damn bad about Johnny?" I said in a demanding tone. Soda had a slight scowl on his face.

"There's nothing bad about him as a person...it's more of what he is.." Pony said and Soda dug his elbow into Pony's ribs.

"Then what is he?" I said impatiently, Soda sighed heavily. "Dallas...just listen to us, Johnny is an amazing person but...he's not like us.." Soda said calmly, almost in a comforting way.

"Not like us? What?" I said, my face twisted into confusion. Soda sighed "He's a vampire..just not what we are..", I became even more confused. Now that I thought about it, Johnny did have fangs...i'm surprised I didn't notice before. I didn't understand how that made him dangerous, he seemed pretty normal.

"What's wrong with him? Is he psychotic?" I said and Soda didn't answer, he just brushed my question off.

"Let's not talk about it anymore, me and Pony are getting stressed.." Soda said and looked at Pony, he nodded in agreement. They left the room and left me sitting there with so many unanswered questions. I hope the next time I see Johnny, he can answer some of these questions.


	6. Magnetic

Chapter 6: Magnetic 

[Johnny POV]

 

I was walking to Buck's, I had my arms crossed over my chest. It was pretty cold out tonight and my jacket was too thin to really help. I was slightly hoping Dallas would be there tonight, I hadn't seen him in a couple days. I didn't try to think about it much because I didn't want to get my hopes up. That would ruin my night.  
I walked looking toward the ground, I always do. Somehow I don't run into things or as often as everyone would expect. I felt slightly nervous about seeing Dallas and with each step, I just became even more nervous. I glanced up a bit and saw the bar a bit of a distance away. I saw someone standing on the small porch but didn't bother to figure out if they were someone I knew. I looked back to the ground. I finally reached the porch, I stepped up onto the porch. I was about to open the door, my hand only inches away from the handle.

"Hey, Johnnycakes." I heard a familiar voice say, I turned toward where the voice came from. First noticing his blue eyes again, they still captivated me.

"Did I give you permission to use my nickname?" I said flatly, he chuckled "No, you didn't but I used it anyway." I sighed.

"Then that gives me permission to call you by your nickname, Dally." I said wrapping my arms around myself in a vain attempt to stay warm.

"That don't bother me none." he said with a smile, I just noticed his smile was kind of crooked.

"I was hoping to see you tonight." he said and I blushed a bit, I hoped he didn't notice.

"Really..?" I muttered, suddenly my chest tightened like it did the first time I met him. He nodded as an answer and he looked me up and down. I was shaking a bit from the cold though I barely noticed but i'm sure it was obvious to Dally. He pulled off his red jacket and put it over me, I looked up at him.

"I think you need that more than me.." he said, his hand lightly brushed my cheek. I blushed,

"Are you sure?" I said quietly and he smiled warmly at me, "Yes, i'm sure.", I pulled the jacket close to my body. It smelled like cigarettes. We sat in silence for a few moments, occasionally people would come out of the door; disrupting the silence.

Dallas looked out to the woods, he looked like he was in a trance. I took advantage of this moment to look more closely. He was really pale but it just matched his white blond hair perfectly. He didn't have perfect posture but neither did I. Pony always told me that he was mean, and from the times I saw him he looked mean. Now he had a content look on his face, the moonlight was shining on him.

I wanted to touch him but also didn't want to get beaten so I kept my hands to myself. He turned to me and I quickly looked away; blushing.

"I need to ask you something.." he said calmly and I looked at him again.

"What is it?" I asked and he stepped a tad closer to me. I blushed harder now that he was closer; I felt breathless.

"You're a vampire, right?" he asked and I nodded, he smiled.

"Can you tell me how you're dangerous?", I felt my face slightly twist into panic.

"I don't know what you mean.." I said, I hated to lie to him.

"Don't give me that shit...tell me." he said in a slight demanding tone, I sighed.

"I can't tell you...I just can't..." I muttered, I really wanted to say the truth but I could not.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise.." he said grabbing my wrist, I gasped quietly at his sudden touch.

"Y-You promise..?" I said calmly and he nodded, I sighed heavily. He looked at me eagerly.

"I-I'm..." I couldn't make myself say it, I was scared to say it. He waited for me to say it and I felt bad that I was having so much trouble.

"I'm a hybrid.." I spat out and he didn't look phased, "So..? That isn't a bad thing." I sighed at his ignorance.

"Vampires hate people like me..they try to hurt people like me.." I said in a fearful tone and looked away from Dallas.

He made me face him again, I noticed how close our faces were.

"I won't let them hurt you.." he said quietly and I blushed deeply, "You don't have to protect me, Dally.." I whispered. He chuckled,

"Maybe I do.", I was breathing weird, almost like I was panting. Suddenly I felt his lips on mine, I didn't know what to do so I kissed back. He pressed my body against his, he licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue into my mouth, I whimpered. I felt his hand on my pants button and I pulled out of the kiss. I pulled his hand away from my pants,

"I'm not ready for that.." I said quietly. He nodded and kissed me softly, I kissed him back.

"..What time is it..?" I asked and he pulled out his phone, "12:33 AM", I quickly pulled away from him.

"Oh Shit! I promised Pony i'd be back by 12!" I quickly turned to walk away.

"Bye, Dally!" I said and quickly walked away to the Curtis's.

...

I finally reached the Curtis's, I slowly opened the door. It squeaked loudly. Pony looked at me from the couch,

"Where have you been?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"S-Sorry, I got distracted.." I said quietly and Pony stood.

"Whatever..let's get to bed..We're lucky Soda and Steve are done with their sexy time.", I kinda chuckled but followed Pony to the bedroom. Dallas was all that crossed my mind.

A/N: I retyped this chapter because before this edit the dialogue was mixing with everything and not typed the way it should be. I hope now it's easier to read and easier to tell that there is dialogue.


	7. Hello There Two-Bit

Chapter 7: Hello There Two-Bit 

[Dally POV]

Johnny and I rarely leave each other's sides anymore. When we do have to leave each other, we take an hour to actually leave. He has the nicest smile, even when he's barely smiling. Johnny was holding my hand, his hand was smaller than mine. He had a faint smile on his face, he was looking at me. He nuzzled close to me, softly kissing my cheek. I knew what he was trying to do and I wanted to give into the temptation. We were sitting on the Curtis's couch and I think they wouldn't appreciate Johnny and I having a make-out party on the couch. I silently wondered if they knew Johnny and I were together. We're not really hiding it but also not flaunting it. Soda kept glancing at us i'm sure he knew something was up.  
Soda was basically watching us, as if one of us will kill the other. Personally it was annoying me but Johnny didn't seem to mind..that or he hasn't noticed. Johnny looked over at me and I guess he noticed my discomfort.

"What's wrong, Dally?" he asked quietly and I glanced over at Soda. "What's with the staring?" I asked looking back to Johnny. Johnny shrugged,   
"He's always been watchful of me, so I guess he just wants to see if i'm okay.", I sighed.

"It's kinda creepy.." I muttered and Johnny smiled slightly.

"What's creepy is the fact you two are basically all over each other over there." Soda said while crossing his arms over his chest, I looked over to Soda.

"Who died and made you the sass king?" I said in a smart tone and Soda scowled at me. "I crowned myself, thank you very much!" he said and looked away from me, I chuckled.

"You're very welcome, Soda.", Soda growled a bit at me for that one. Soda wouldn't hurt anyone unless it was necessary so I didn't fear him. Johnny looked a tad bothered by Soda and I's small conversation. I kissed him lightly and he kissed me back. I pulled away and he had a light blush on his face. He held my hand again.

The front door opened and I turned to see who it was, Johnny's grip on my hand tightened slightly. Two-Bit was standing in the doorway with a huge smile on his face. Johnny looked at Two-Bit in shock, mainly looking at Two-Bit's lip ring.

"Who's the kid?" Two-Bit asked, his voice was slightly slurred. Johnny waved at Two-Bit and he smiled as a response.

"His name is Johnny Cade..you've seen him before." Soda said and Johnny peeked over my shoulder. Two-Bit looked like he was thinking.

Johnny sat next to me again but sat really close to me. Two-Bit looked at Soda, "Why have I never met him? He's cute." he said and Johnny blushed.

"Don't say that, especially in front of Dally." Soda said and Two-Bit looked confused.

"Why not? He is cute..", Johnny nuzzled closer to me.

"Dally and Johnny are together." Soda said calmly and Two-Bit looked at Johnny and I. He smiled at us,

"So...Johnny likes Dally's dilly and Dally likes Johnny's johnson?" he said happily. I growled at him and Johnny covered his mouth with his hand, a deep blush appeared on his face. Soda sighed heavily,

"Sure, if that's how you see it..", Two-Bit giggled a bit.

"I'll have you know Two-Bit, me and Johnny havn't had sex yet." I said and Two-Bit looked shocked.

"Holy shit Dallas, i'm surprised you didn't get him in bed the day you met." He said and I sighed.

"He wouldn't let me, i'm not gonna rape him." I said and Two-Bit chuckled, "I wouldn't put it pass you, Dally." I growled at him again.

Johnny looked at Two-Bit and smiled warmly, he had a weird look in his eyes.

"You're a special one, aren't you?" he asked in a soft tone and Two-Bit nodded "Yep!...wait..is that a good thing?", Johnny chuckled to himself.

I sighed "Two-Bit, just go to the other room.." he was being way too weird right now, "Okay! Wait..Soda, i'm not wearing underwear..", Soda face palmed.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Soda asked and Two-Bit shrugged, he walked down the hallway.

Soda sighed heavily but he had a smile on his face.

"Who was that..?" Johnny asked quietly, "His real name is Keith Matthews but we just call him Two-Bit.", Johnny nodded slowly and cuddled up to me.

"I FOUND THE MOTHER-LOAD!" Two-Bit yelled and ran into the room with an arm full of Soda's boxers.

Soda blushed heavily and jumped from his seat, "KEITH, PUT THEM BACK NOW!" Soda yelled and Two-Bit dropped them and ran to the bedroom.

"AND GET THEM OFF OF YOUR HEAD!" Soda yelled while picking up the pile Two-Bit dropped.

Johnny looked at me in some sort of shock, "Well today's been interesting.." Johnny muttered. I had to agree, today has been very interesting.

A/N: Why was Two-Bit not wearing underwear? Why did he decide to steal Soda's underwear? We may never know...I hope you enjoy this chapter, there shall be frick frack in the next chapter ;)


	8. Surrender

Chapter 8: Surrender

[Johnny POV]

Dally and I tried to be together alone but that didn't work out. Someone was always around and that made us uncomfortable. I didn't care if strangers saw us, maybe having people you know around makes it awkward. 

Dally brought me out to Buck's, we didn't go inside, we were more towards the side of the building. I like how safe I feel in Dally's arms, recently i've felt strange. It feels like someone is watching me but I feel better when i'm with Dally. Right now he was holding me close, I had a light smile on my face. Dally likes to whisper sweet nothings to me. I held his hand and occasionally squeezed his hand. I thought it was nice that we can just sit in silence together.

Suddenly I felt uneasy. I looked around us, all I saw was the woods...so dark and ominous. 

"What's wrong?" Dally asked and I slowly turned back to him, "It's nothing." he lightly kissed me and I kissed him back.

The same sense of uneasiness hit me but this time it was stronger. I quickly pulled from Dallas and I felt panicked.

Leave.

It sorta felt like something was calling for me.

I felt strange..

Leave. Now.

I looked at Dallas, he had a look of concern on his face. I tried my best to keep my panic from showing. He tried to grab me but I stopped him.

"I need to go.." I muttered and he looked confused, "What? Why?" he asked in a soothing tone. I couldn't even answer that question myself..Why did I need to leave? I made up a lie. "I promised Pony I would be back early tonight." I said and Dally simply nodded. I kissed him goodbye and left.

...

I was walking down a dirt road, it was perfectly isolated. I sorta had my mind else where but I saw shadows moving around me. I felt fear well up inside of me, I was looking to the ground. 

Suddenly I hit something, it felt like a person. My fear levels raised. I looked up and saw someone with really pale skin and red eyes. My heart sank when I realized ..They were a vampire. I began to back away from them but bumped into another person. I froze. I looked to my sides and there were two more.

"We've been looking for you." The one in front of me said and I had my arms glued to my sides.

"You sure it's me?" I said quietly, he nodded.

"Mr.Shepard sent us." he said and I kept the fear off of my face.

Mr.Shepard? I've never heard of him but I know exactly what these people wanted to do..

They wanted to kill me!

The one behind me tried to grab me but I violently pulled away. They were all coming at me now. I pulled out my pistol and shot at one. I hit him, he fell to the ground with a thud; it was a headshot. The remaining three came at me. I shot another one and killed them. I felt one grab my wrist and twist it; I dropped my gun. I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out one of my wooden stakes. I buried it deep into one's heart, they fell to the dirt. The last one fled and left me standing in the aftermath. 

I don't know how I felt in this moment. How was I supposed to feel? I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at the three bodies. I could hardly believe I had done this. I picked up my gun and brushed the dirt off of it, then I placed it back into it's holster. 

I suddenly felt eyes on me.

I quickly turned to the place I felt them from. The moonlight reflected off the white blond hair and I noticed the piercing blue eyes.

"Dallas..?" I said quietly, how much did he see?

Dallas slowly approached me, almost like he was scared of me. I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Dally..it's not what you think.."I whispered and he just looked at me. I swear I could hear my heart shatter. 

"What happened..?" he said quietly and I sighed heavily. "They were going to kill me.." I mumbled and he simply nodded. 

"How did you learn to do this?" he asked and I took in a shaky breath, "My dad..he was a hunter..he was killed a few weeks ago.." I said while looking up at him. 

He looked shocked, I looked back down. 

"Johnny..?", I looked back up at him, "Yeah..?" he slightly stepped away from me. 

"I killed your father.." he said and I looked a bit shocked "What?" I said in shock. He didn't respond, we were making eyes contact. Soon my shock turned into indifference..Why did I care? My dad abused me. He made me hate myself. 

"I don't care." I said and he looked stunned, "Don't care? I killed your father!" he exclaimed, I guess he really wanted me to be upset about it. 

"Dallas, you don't understand...he hit me..he would beat me! He's why i'm the way I am! He's why I hate myself..why should I be upset over such a sorry fuckers' death?!", by the time I was done, I was crying. 

Dallas pulled me into his arms and held me. Soon my tears stopped falling, I had my face buried into his chest. I slowly pulled away a bit, "Sorry, Dally.." I muttered. I felt him tilt my face towards his face "Don't be." he whispered and deeply kissed me. I was caught off guard, I blushed deeply. 

He pulled away and had a smirk on his face.. I knew what he wanted. He lead me into the bushes and I was willing to let him violate me. He kissed my neck and I gasped. He kept kissing softly and I whimpered occasionally. He kissed me deeply and I fell into the kiss. His tongue proded my mouth. He violated my mouth with his tongue, I moaned from the sensation. I slid my tongue over his which caused him to moan; such a heavenly noise. 

Slowly, he was laying me onto the ground; he continued to kiss me. He pulled away and I felt his hand on my pants button and he looked at me for approval. I nodded and he unbuttoned my pants, I kicked off my boots. He pulled off my pants and my boxers, I blushed heavily. He kissed me on the cheek and he slowly pushed two fingers inside of me. I whimpered in pain and I had my hands on his shoulders. He slid his fingers in and out of me and he kissed me deeply. I felt him brush something inside of me and I moaned loudly.

He slid his fingers out of me and I was panting. He slowly pushed his dick inside of me and I groaned quietly in pain. He thrusted slowly in and out of me. With each thrust I felt my innocence fade but I didn't mind. At the moment all I felt was pain but I didn't want to discourage Dally so I kept the pain to myself. He thrusted deeper within me and I gasped at the sudden feeling of pleasure. 

"Oh shit.." I panted out, i've never felt this good in my life. He kissed me deeply and his thrusts got quicker. I was moaning loudly and he kissed me on the cheek, 

I felt him stop thrusting and I wondered what he was doing. He pulled me into a sitting position on his lap. I was face-to-face with him and I blushed heavily. He started thrusting again and I whimpered. I had my hands on his shoulders and he had his hands on my waist, he lightly kissed me.

I don't know when I ended up on-top of Dallas but I was enjoying it. I looked down at him and I softly kissed him. "Oh God, Dally.." I moaned loudly and I felt him slightly dig his nails into my waist. I was about to cum but Dally pulled me close and thrusted hard and deep. I panted heavily and he kissed me deeply, I moaned into the kiss. 

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I came hard, it got on me and Dally. Dally came inside of me and he was panting heavily. I got off of him and put my pants and boots back on.

Dally was standing now and he helped me stand up, but I instantly almost fell over. My legs weren't working right now and I rested against Dally. I tried to stand by myself again but I couldn't do it, I sighed. He smiled at me, "Need help?" he asked and I nodded. He picked me up bridal style and I rested my head against him. I fell asleep resting against him. 

A/N: No one can tell who the enemy is obviously...okay I made it pretty obvious 


	9. Haunted

Chapter 9: Haunted 

[Dally POV]

Johnny and I were at Bucks' again but we haven't went inside for a while now. We would just linger around outside, away from all the noise. I love to have Johnny pressed up against me and I adored the noises I could make him make. He scolds me for doing so sometimes but I know he loves it.   
Currently we were holding hands like we always do. I never thought I would become a fan of this mushy stuff but with Johnny, it was different. I really loved him and cared about him..I've never felt this way about anyone else.  
Johnny pressed his soft lips to mine and I fell deep into the kiss. When he pulled away I looked into his eyes. He wasn't wearing his contacts so I saw his blood red eyes. I was still wearing my contacts, he has tried to make me take them out. I feel weird without them considering I wear them 98% of the time. One time he tried to take them out himself...yeah that was weird.   
"C'mon Dally! Let me see you without those contacts!" Johnny exclaimed in a begging tone. I smirked, "I thought you said the contacts were a pretty color.." Johnny groaned in annoyance. He was still cute when he was annoyed.   
"They are pretty but I wanna see your real eye color!" He said with a small smile on his face. I smiled back at him,   
"Why should I let you see my real eye color? Besides we're both vampires."

"So?"

"We don't have different eye colors." I said matter of factly. He didn't seem convinced.

"Ever looked at Pony and Darry's eyes? Pony's are darker." I looked at him with a fake look of fear, "What's with you and eyes?" he slightly scowled at me.

"You can tell a lot by looking into someones' eyes." He said and I chuckled a bit.

"Yeah and I can tell when you have your brown contacts in that you're full of shit." he gasped fakely.

"How mean!" he said in a convincing sad tone, I kissed him on the cheek. "I never said I was nice." he got an annoyed look on his face "That's true.."

I kissed him softly and he kissed me back. God, he was so adorable.   
"C'mon! Please!" He begged and I sighed heavily but smirked. "If I do it will you stop whining?" he shrugged

"maybe.."

I backed away from him, he looked up at me eagerly. I began to take them out and I placed them in my container. I looked into Johnny's eyes and he seemed memorized.

"Dally..They're beautiful..They remind me of those expensive rubies." He placed his hands on the sides of my face.

"Do you think they show my personality?" I asked jokingly but he nodded. "They're a fierce shade of red..You're pretty fierce." he said quietly and kissed me deeply. He pulled away and looked around a bit.

"What time is it?" he asked and I pulled out my phone to check "about 12 AM.." I muttered, I didn't want him to leave.

"I told Pony I would be back by one. I better get going." I kinda felt my heart sink but didn't argue.

He kissed me and turned to walk away, "I love you, Dallas." he said and I said I love you back. Soon he became nothing more than a speck in the distance. I couldn't see him anymore and I began to walk in the same direction but someone was approaching me. I knew it was a man, someone my physical age. As he got closer I saw more details of him. He had his hair combed back and he seemed cat like.   
He seemed familiar but I couldn't say who he was. He was standing in-front of me now and he had a smile...well barely.

"Hello..?" I said confused and he just nodded at me. "Hello Dallas." he muttered and I became even more confused. How does he know my name?

"You don't recognize me do you?" he asked and he smile turned into a devilish smirk. I sat there trying to remember, he did look familiar.

Suddenly I remembered.

"Tim?" I said in slight shock and he simply nodded "That would be me." he still had that smirk on his face. I slightly stepped away from him,

"I thought I got rid of you years ago." I growled and he chuckled.

"You did but i'm not after you this time." I became confused again.

"If you don't want me then who do you want?" I asked in a confused tone.

"I'm after your little boyfriend..hmm..what's his name..Johnny..Yes, I'm after Johnny." I felt my heart sink within me,

"I don't know who you're talking about.." I said and he chuckled "Don't play dumb Dallas, you two were all over each other..especially one of my clan members saw you two doing some unsavory things in the bushes." I felt a light blush appear on my face and I hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"Why do you want Johnny?" I said angrily and he sighed. "You see he is blemishing my reputation." I didn't understand.   
"His mother is in my clan and he is a hybrid..I do not allow hybrids. My clan members are not allowed to be with humans so it only makes sense that hybrids cannot exist."

I thought Johnny was an orphan..I guess I was wrong.

"What are you gonna do to him?" I asked fearfully, i'm not sure if I wanted to know.

"I'll be honest with you Dallas...when I get my hands on him, i'll kill him." he said calmly as if what he just said was normal.

"No! I won't let you hurt Johnny!" I growled and he looked at me quizzically.

"You seem determined...let me say, You shouldn't of let him walk alone." I felt my eyes widen. I ran around him, I had to find Johnny!

...

[Johnny POV]

I was almost to the Curtis', I was walking past the empty lot. I was trying to get to the house as fast as possible, I felt afraid. I heard a noise behind me and I quickly turned around. I sighed heavily. I tried to turn back around but someone had their arms around me. My arms were stuck at my sides. I began to kick my legs and before I could scream there was a cloth over my mouth and nose. I breathed in whatever was in that cloth and my vision blurred. Before I lost consciousness I saw those familiar white blond locks of hair and then the world faded to black.


	10. Within The Twisted Communion

Chapter 10: Within The Twisted Communion 

[Johnny POV]

I slowly opened my eyes and all I saw was darkness. I was pretty sure I was probably dead but I rolled over and saw a dim light. I had a slight headache, I sighed lightly. I moved my arm and heard the rattling of chains; I've been taken prisoner. I don't know why I didn't panic because I was scared of what will happen to me. I slowly sat up, I was sitting on my legs. My headache got worse and I softly massaged my temples.

People walked by occasionally and I just silently watched them pass. Some looked at me and I wish they didn't, they looked at me like I was lower than dirt. Some seemed almost sorry for me but I didn't want their pity. I began to focus more on the prison bars rather than the people, they were depressing me too much.

Someone stopped walking and slowly approached my cell. I didn't want to look up so I didn't. I just let them stand there and they didn't say or do anything. I felt their eyes on me and I shifted awkwardly. I sighed heavily and decided to look up at them. First I noticed they were female and they had a thin build. As I reached their face I realized who it was..

"Mom..?" I quietly said in shock, I haven't seen her in over ten years.

Her eyes remained cold and never showed any emotional, nether did her face. Her silence cut me deep but I didn't dare show her that she was hurting me by just standing there. She looked me up and down almost in a judgmental manner. I felt angry at her but also I felt sadness. She left me with an abusive father without even saying goodbye but also the way she was looking at me, like I was nothing to her from the day I was born. She sighed and looked away from me, she had disappointment etched on her face. I felt my heart break in my chest, I knew I probably shouldn't of cared but I did care. I felt tears well up in my eyes but blinked them away.

I watched her walk away and she didn't look back. I wanted to curl up and just lay in my self-pity. I stared at the ground and slowly started missing Dallas, the Curtis's..Hell, I even missed Two-Bit. I took in a shaky breath because I was scared I wasn't going to make it out of here. I was being very negative but I didn't know what else to feel or think. I was always negative about things and I didn't see a reason to change now.

I silently laid against the stone cold, wall; my mind was drifting. I heard the sound of keys jingling but I didn't bother to look over. I heard the door to my cell open and I quickly looked over. There was a man that looked as old as Dallas and another man but he silently stood there. The one that looked as old as Dallas stepped inside of the cell, the other silently stod outside the door .

I looked at the man that was in my cell, he seemed like he would be the sneaky type and his hair was combed back. He walked over to me and stood in-front of me, I looked up at him. He had a smirk on his face and I kept my face devoid of emotion. He knelt down on one knee so we were slightly face to face.

"Hello there,Johnny." he said and I didn't respond, I kept looking at him. "I guess you're wondering why you're here." he muttered and I nodded as a response.

"Well...I had you brought here because...I want to kill you." he said almost gleefully. My heart sank in my chest and I couldn't keep the fear off of my face. I can't die, not now.

"Though i'm pushing it to a later date, i'm curious if your boyfriend Dallas, will come and save you." he laughed a bit and I slightly scowled at him.

"I'm shocked to see Dallas with one person especially for this long.." he said while standing, I silently watched.

"How do you know he's not cheating on you?" he said with a smirk and I looked at him angrily. "You better hope he loves you enough to save you." he said while walking out and walking away. The other man shut the cell door and locked it.

I started thinking about Dallas and I slowly began falling apart. I missed him and I miss how he made me feel safe. I wrapped my arms around myself and sniffled. I remembered all the ways he touched me and the way he held me in his arms. I had tears rolling down my cheeks and I let out occasional sobs. I waited for Dallas...hoping he did love me enough to save me.

A/N: Whatever you do DO NOT listen to Lost in Paradise by Evanescence while reading this chapter...I made that mistake while I was typing it up.


	11. Missing

Chapter 11: Missing 

[Dally POV]

I could barely process what had just happened right in-front of me. I stood in bewilderment for a few seconds. I had just watched Johnny get chloroformed and then get kidnapped. I snapped out of my shock and began to chase down the person that had their arms around my Johnnycakes. I was yelling at them to stop, with a few obscenities. They turned down an alleyway and when I turned down the alley; they were gone.

I felt my heart sink in my chest, I then got angry at myself.

"Dallas Winston, you fucking idiot! Why did you let him walk alone?!" I growled at myself while tightly gripping my hair, slightly pulling.

I was shocked at how I just watched Johnny get taken to God knows where. I almost let a tear escape one of my underused tear ducts. I snapped back to reality, well slightly and I began to run to the Curtis'. I wasn't really thinking because every time I thought of something, Johnny was there. I got onto the front porch but stopped myself from opening the door. I had no idea how I was going to tell them without dying from a panic attack. I took in a deep breath and slowly released. I opened the door and it creaked loudly. Soda was on the couch, he looked over at me. I slowly closed the door behind me, I felt slightly sick to my stomach.

"Dallas, you look paler than usual..you okay?" Soda asked and I felt myself almost fall apart. I noticed Two-Bit was sleeping beside Soda, he had drool on his face. I looked at Soda and he had a look of concern on his face.

"Dally, you look sick.." he muttered and slowly stood up.

"To be honest Soda, i'm not okay.." I said and quickly looked way from Soda.

Soda stepped up to me and tried to place his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged his hand off and he sighed.

"I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." he said crossing his arms over his chest.

I wanted to pass out onto the floor but figured I shouldn't freak Soda out like that.

"Soda, i'm not sure if I can even say it without vomiting." I said raking my fingers through my hair. I was looking down to the dirty carpet, as if it'll help me. Soda silently waited for me to say something.

"Maybe you'll feel better if you get it off your chest. " Soda said in a soothing tone. I took in a breath and slowly released, this was not going to be easy.

"It's about Johnny.." I slowly spat out, Soda got extra concerned now.

"What about him?" he said fearfully, he had his arms at his sides now.

"He.." I began but couldn't finish, I wasn't even sure if he actually got taken away. Maybe my mind was freaking out.

"What about him?" Soda asked sternly, he must of been extra worried.

"He's gone." I said and could barely believe myself. Did I just lie to Soda or did I tell the truth?

"What do you mean, 'gone'? I swear Dallas, if you hurt him-"

"Jesus Soda, calm your pantaloons." I said defensively, Soda had a scowl on his face.

"What do you mean by 'gone', Dallas?" Soda said annoyed, I sighed.

"He's gone, he got kidnapped.." I said and Soda's mouth opened but closed quickly. He sat there for a moment, his facial expression changed from anger to sadness and then somehow became both at the same time.

"How did that happen?" Soda asked in a fake calm tone. Telling by his facial expression, he was not calm.

"He was walking here and before I followed, Tim Shepard showed up and-"

"Wait, Tim? What did you do to him this time?" Soda said and I sighed.

"It might help if you let me finish, Soda." I said annoyed.

"Tim told me that Johnny being a hybrid was blemishing his reputation because Johnny's mother is apart of his clan. Her having a hybrid child in general makes him look bad." I said and Soda stood there silently.

"What did he say he was going to do to Johnny?" Soda asked in a fearful tone.

I didn't want to tell Soda but I knew better than to lie to him.

"He said he was gonna..k-kill him.." I said but barely spat out the last of it.

Sodas' eyes widened and he began to panic. I tried to calm him before he completely flipped but I could not.

"KILL HIM!? WHAT!?" Soda yelled and I quickly covered his mouth, he aggressively pushed my hand away from his mouth.

"DALLAS, WHY DID YOU LET HIM WALK ALONE?!" Soda yelled and a tear rolled down his face.

"Soda, you have to calm down." I muttered, trying my best not to fall apart like Soda.

"What's with the damn screaming?" I heard Two-Bit say tiredly and then yawn. Soda was almost a basket case, he had buried his face into my chest. Two-Bit sat up slowly and looked at Soda.

"What did you say to him?" Two-Bit asked in a rare seriously tone.

"I don't think you wanna know if you care a lot about Johnny.." I said calmly and his eyes seemed to brighten up.

"You mean the cute kid? What about him?" he asked happily. I wanted to punch him but decided against it.

"He got kidnapped." I said coldly and Two-Bit got a forlorn look on his face.

Soda pulled away from me and moved to the couch, he plopped down onto the couch. Two-Bit put his arm around Sodas' shoulders and Soda buried his face into Two-Bits' chest and began to sob again.

I wanted to freak like Soda but probably worse. I pushed the panic aside and began to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Two-Bit asked, he was practically holding Soda in his arms now.

"I'm going to find Johnny." I said determinedly and walked out of the door. I had no idea where to start but I will find him. Maybe even get rid of Tim for good in the process.


	12. Blood, Blood, Blood

Chapter 12: Blood, Blood, Blood

[Johnny POV]

I think i'm already losing touch with reality. I'm sure 24 hours have passed now and i'm already losing it. I haven't slept at all even after I cried my eyes out. I felt weak but not tired, it was weird. I figured I was just stressed and nervous. 

I was leaning against the wall, my eye lids got heavy. I fell asleep, I wasn't really comfortable but I didn't care. I was dreaming of being back at the Curtis's house. I felt my chest tighten up in sadness but stayed in my dreamland. Dallas was there and he grabbed my hand, I felt a blush appear on my face. He slowly leaned toward me and kissed me deeply. I returned the kiss as he slowly slid his hand down my thigh. I subconsciously knew it was just a dream but I didn't dare open my eyes. I felt him run his tongue over my lower lip and I whimpered. I wasn't sure if I whimpered outside of my dream but I didn't care. I slowly opened my mouth, he gently slid his tongue inside. I moaned and slowly licked his tongue. He had his hands on the back of my head, his fingers were tangled in my think black hair. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and I let Dallas win. I don't know where we were but he laid me down on a bed. He pulled away and a string of saliva connected us. I felt him undo my pants and I awaited patiently. 

I awoke with a start and I was sweating. I looked around my small cell, trying to find what awoke me. I sat still for a few moments but then blushed heavily. I had a wet dream about Dallas, I feel pathetic. Would it really be a wet dream if we didn't actually have sex? I looked down at my lap and saw a dent in my pants. My face got hotter and I decided to just completely ignore it. I wondered if I made noises outside my dream and if I did, I hope they weren't really loud. 

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I hissed sharply and rubbed my hand over my stomach. I tightly shut my eyes in pain and shifted uncomfortably. I had felt this pain before but I hadn't felt it in years. I whimpered quietly as I brought my legs up to my chest. The pain shrunk to a bearable point; I let my mind wonder. Dallas came back into my mind but for some reason, I bit him. I quickly opened my eyes and sat up straight. 

Why did I bite Dallas? I hadn't had something like this happen in a long time. I felt the pain return to my abdomen and I rubbed my hand over my stomach again. I suddenly smelled blood. I usually don't smell blood unless i'm starving for it.. 

I felt my heart sink deep in my chest. I can't be starving..not here..not now. Where would I even begin to look for blood? This place is full of vampires so they must have some somewhere. My only problem was...

I couldn't get out of this cell. 

I cursed loudly and kicked at the door. I was scared for myself, this has happened before...way too many times before. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed heavily. 

I was terrified of losing my mind in the insanity of blood starvation. I've done it before...I woke up drenched in blood and a dead man lying beside me. I hadn't starved in so long, the Curtis's always made sure I got blood because they've seen me lose my mind before. I pushed that memory from my mind and tried to focus on something else. 

I saw a rat walking against the wall and I silently watched it. I was desperate, extremely desperate. I have drank rat blood before and it was disgusting. Human blood was a lot better but I didn't see any humans around.

I watched the rat scurry a bit then stop. Scurry, stop. Scurry, stop. I licked my lips in anticipation and slowly made my way to catch the rat. I moved stealthily, trying not to scare it. I got within grabbing distance and went for it. I moved faster than lightening and snatched it up into my hand. It squealed loudly as I looked down upon it. I felt like a wild animal but I didn't care. 

I investigated the rat, it was fluffy. I almost felt bad for it, poor thing. I quickly bit into the rat, taking in every single disgusting drop of blood. I pulled the empty rat from my mouth and dropped the corpse. I sat there in shock over what I had just done. I sat against the wall and stared into space. I just want to be put out of my misery. 

"Dallas...if you can hear me, please get here soon..", I let a sob escape my lips, "I need you.." I whispered before breaking down in tears. 

I held my legs to my chest and continued to sob. I tried not to slip into insanity but it was so damn hard. I waited for Dallas or insanity...which ever one decided to show up first. I prayed Dally would appear first but let's just say, I have bad luck with prayers.


	13. Secret Door

Chapter 13: Secret Door 

[Dally POV]

I walked down the sidewalk, the exact one where I last saw Johnny. I figured I should retrace my steps to find the alleyway where I officially lost Johnny. I was standing on the edge of the empty lot and began walking down the sidewalk.

I was stressed out completely so I pulled out my pack of cigarettes. My hands were shaking, I almost dropped my cigarettes. I slowly pulled one out and put the pack back in my pocket. I shakily placed the cancer stick in between my lips, I lit it up and took a deep breath. I felt calm almost instantly, I smoked as I retraced my steps.

I reached the alleyway and stood out by the entrance. I pulled the cigarette from my lips and flicked it to the cement. I put out it's fading embers with the heel of my boot. The alley had your typical alleyway things like dumpsters, trash, rats and various other things.

I searched around the dark alley; the only light was a distant street light and the moon. I picked up a piece of cardboard and just saw an old porno magazine. I placed the cardboard back over it. I was just about to give up here but then I saw a discolored square on the cement.

I approached the square and looked closely at it. It wasn't all that differently colored, i'm sure if I had my contacts in I wouldn't of noticed it. I got down on my knees to take a closer look, I slowly slid my hand over it. The square was metal and was cool to the touch. I began looking for a handle, it had to be a door.

I hit something with my hand a gripped it, it was a handle. I slightly pulled on the handle, the door opened slightly. It was a pretty heavy door so I used both hands to open it. I looked inside to see a dimly lit hallway. I thought of how far the drop was and how badly I would injure myself.

I decided to just risk it so I pushed the door back as far as it could go. I slid my legs inside and began slowly moving the rest of myself inside. That was better said than done.

I slipped trying to slid inside so my hand wasn't holding the door open. I had to choose between getting hit over the head with a metal door or fall toward the ground...I chose the latter.

I let go and began to fall to the ground below. It wasn't a long fall but it was long enough for it to hurt like Hell. I hit the ground with a loud thud and I yelped loudly in pain. I rolled over onto my back, I was groaning from pain.

"Holy fuck, that hurt like shit! Holy Hell!" I shouted and slowly pulled myself onto my knees.

I heard footsteps coming in my general direction. I looked around quickly for a place to hide but found nothing, I awaited for who was coming toward me.

"What was that?" I heard someone say in the distance, they sounded male.

"Probably nothing, just ignore it." I heard another say.

"Yeah, but what if it is some-", they stumbled upon me and silently stared at me. I slowly waved at them before quickly standing and running in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Get back here!" I heard one yell and then they chased after me. I had no idea where I was going so I just ran forward. I hit a dead end and there were two hallways. I started down one but then they violently pushed me against the wall in front of me. My head hit the wall pretty hard and caused my vision to blur. They had my hands cuffed behind me and I tried to keep from passing out.

"What is this?" I heard a stern familiar voice say and I was turned around. I looked forward, my vision was still slightly blurred but I could see who had spoken.

It was Tim Shepard.

I growled lowly as he approached us, he immediately took notice of me.

"Oh, it seems you did show up. I wasn't expecting this." he said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"I told your boyfriend you wouldn't show, I guess I shouldn't of lied to him like that. I think I broke his little heart." he said the last part with extreme sarcasm.

"Fuck you." I growled and he laughed at me.

"Says the man with his hands handcuffed behind his back." he said tauntingly.

"You're damn lucky I am handcuffed, otherwise you'd be dead, you fucker." I growled angrily and tried to pull forward. My sudden movement caused my head to hurt worse and I whimpered loudly in pain.

He laughed more at me as I looked at him, giving him a look full of hatred.

"Take him away." He said nonchalantly and turned away.

"Perhaps let him see Johnny before I get rid of both of them." he said while walking away.

I was barely conscious to hear what he said. I was still trying to stay awake but I was slowly failing. They were taking me somewhere but I didn't know where. I heard the jingling of keys then the noise of a lock clicking. I heard a door open and then my handcuffs were removed. They pushed me inside and I stumbled; I leaned against the wall. I heard the door close then the lock click again. Their footsteps became distant.

I had just noticed the soft sobbing, it sounded so familiar..

"Johnnycakes..?" I muttered and the sobbing stopped.

"Dally?" I heard Johnny say, I tried to smile but i'm not sure if I did. I couldn't keep standing and I collapsed onto the ground.

"Dallas!" Johnny exclaimed and moved toward me. I rolled myself onto my back and looked up at him with half closed eyes. He laid my head onto his lap and softly pet my head.

"I'm alright.." I whispered and closed my eyes.

"God, I hope so." Johnny said as I drifted off to sleep.


	14. The Escape

Chapter 14: The Escape 

[Johnny POV]

 

All of my emotions were mixing up and jumbling together. I was so happy that Dallas showed up and I silently looked down at him. When he arrived to my cell, he was completely out of it. His blood red eyes were clouded and he couldn't even stand up by himself.

Before he fell to the floor, Dallas smiled at me. That's just how he is, he smiles at the weirdest of times. I ran my fingers through his soft blond hair; occasionally got caught in small tangles. He didn't look really calm but that's probably because he hit the floor. I imagine that hitting a stone floor would feel rather bad.

My happiness slowly turned into sorrow and regret. I hated seeing Dallas look the way he did and I felt even worse because he looked like this because of me. I felt so bad that I dragged him into this mess. I felt tears form and I tried to push them back, I had cried enough.

Disappointingly enough, they came and fell down anyway. I felt so horrible that I had dragged Dally into this but then I thought of the Curtis's. I felt my heart sink even deeper in my chest, I had basically dragged them into this too. I thought of how worried they must be, this thought just caused me to cry harder.

I had my hands covering my face as I continued to sob. I moved my hands to look at Dallas and my tears fell onto him. I panicked and quickly wiped my tears away; his eyes fluttered open anyway.

"Johnny.." Dallas muttered before slowly sitting up. I didn't say anything in fear of my voice cracking.

He sat in front of me and looked at me, I tried to hide my eyes with my bangs. He pushed my bangs out of the way and looked into my eyes, I felt pathetic.

"Johnny, have you been crying?" he asked softly before grabbing my hands. Dallas noticing my pain sent a sharp pang through my heart ans caused me to whimper.

I couldn't keep it together anymore and started bawling. Dallas pulled me into a hug as I continued to cry. I had my face buried into his shoulder, my sobs had turned into soft whimpers.

I got to the point where tears weren't forming anymore so I just kept my face buried in his shoulder. I pulled back slightly and sniffed him. I'm sure my creeper factor shot up to 100% but I didn't care. I missed him so much; he smelled like cigarette smoke and cheap cologne.

He pulled me a bit farther than I was. Our faces were so close and I couldn't resist. I pressed my lips against his, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away and looked at him hungrily, he returned the look. He kissed me and rubbed my sides slowly. I licked his bottom lip, asking for access inside. Dallas almost instantly gave me access and I quickly slid my tongue inside. Our tongues danced with each other as our hands gracefully explored.

Dallas pulled away and was panting lightly. I looked into his eyes as I panted as well.

"Johnnycakes, as much as I would love to sit here and make-out with you, we have to find a way out of here." Dallas said softly as I slowly came back to reality.

I remembered where we were and sighed. I looked at the bars of my cell then up at Dally. I noticed his hands weren't chained like mine. I noticed him looking at my chains and I suddenly felt the sharp pain in my abdomen return. I gasped sharply in pain and rubbed my hand over my stomach; Dallas looked at me, concerned.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he ask and I whimpered in pain.

"I'm starving..for blood.." I muttered before whimpering again.

"Starving..?" Dallas said quietly and I slowly nodded as a response.

"Just get me the Hell out of here." I growled lowly and Dallas dug into his pants pocket. He pulled out a bobby pin and moved toward me.

"Dallas, why do you have a bobby pin?" I said and he shrugged.

"Why not?" he said smartly and I gave him an eloquent look.

"Just get me out of these damn chains." I said flatly before rubbing my abdomen.

I awaited for Dallas to release me and I felt the cuff on my right wrist fall off, I waited for the left cuff to come off. I heard the cuff clank to the stone floor, I looked at him tiredly. Dallas stood and helped me stand as well. We approached the door and I silently stared at it.

"How are we going to get out?" I said as Dallas chuckled a bit.

"You underestimate me, my young child." he said jokingly and I got a cold look on my face.

"Open the door, Dally." I said coldly and he shrugged.

I watched as he picked the lock, somehow without looking. He pushed open the door and stepped through. I slowly followed, for some reason I expected loud alarms to sound.

I guess I was being too dramatic...

I felt happy to be out of my cell but, I knew better than to celebrate now. Dallas and I still had a long journey ahead of us.


	15. Get Out Alive

Chapter 15: Get Out Alive 

(Dallas POV)

Sneaking out of the cell was the easy part, the rest was pretty rough. Johnny was starving for blood and was in a sour mood, he looked really tired as well. I looked around a bit and just saw two ways we could go. I remembered when I was brought here that we came from the right so, I thought it was only smart to go left.

I looked at Johnny and he seemed even more out of it. His blood red eyes were very clouded and his eyebrows were slightly arched in what seemed like anger. I stretched my arm out to him so he could grab my hand, he looked up at me. He smiled slightly at me and his facial expression softened, he took a light grip on my hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly and he nodded slowly.

"I'll be fine, Dal.." Johnny muttered and gripped my hand tighter than before.

I nodded slowly and began to walk forward, Johnny kept a tight grip on my hand. Johnny was a bit behind me, he was being pretty sluggish. Soon we reached some stairs and I looked up them, there was a metal door. I looked back at Johnny and he was looking at the stairs in shock.

"Dallas, there is no way i'll make it up those stairs.." Johnny said with his eyes wide. I sighed and let go of his hand, he looked at me with worry.

"Trust me enough to carry you?" I asked and he just looked at me.

"Only if you promise not to drop me or fall backwards." he said with a small smile. I chuckled quietly,

"I promise, Johnnycakes." I stated and opened my arms to him.

"Hopefully, i'm not too fat." he whispered under his breath and slowly approached me. I don't know why he would comment about his weight considering he's lighter than paper and barely thicker than a thin tree limb.

I picked Johnny up bridal style and slightly adjusted him, I looked at him.

"Comfortable?" I asked with a light smile and he looked up at me.

"Not really, but it's gotta be done." he said quietly and he sighed.

I began walking up the stairs, it wasn't a hard task, but the only thing that bothered me was how out of it Johnny was. I wished I had brought blood with me but I didn't even know he was starving. Soon we reached the landing and I slowly put Johnny down. Johnny put his hand on my shoulder, as if he was having trouble standing.

I tried to open the door but to be expected, it was locked. I pulled out the bobby pin I had earlier and quickly picked the lock. I pushed the door open and I almost seemed to be looking into a different world. This place I was looking at seemed really luxurious and severely out of place when compared to the cells. I stepped in and Johnny followed me, I calmly closed the door behind us.

"Where are we going to go now?" Johnny said while looking down a dimly lit hallway. I shrugged as an answer as I slowly began walking forward. Johnny followed but quickly stopped, I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he put his finger to his lips, I instantly shut up.

"Someone is coming.." he whispered and looked around a bit.

I heard the footsteps get louder and louder, I grabbed Johnny's hand.

"Come on, we have to go." I whispered and slightly pulled but he did not budge. He was standing there with a blank look on his face. I got scared on what was wrong with him. The footsteps became a lot louder.

"Johnnycakes, come on.." I begged quietly and I tried to keep my voice composed.

"Johnny..?" I asked softly as the footsteps got louder.

"JOHNNY!" I yelled and he jumped violently; I instantly regretted yelling.

A guard was looking at us and I looked back at him. The guard tried to grab Johnny and I quickly tackled the guard. I repetitively punched the guard but then I heard Johnny scream.

"DALLAS!" Johnny screamed and I quickly looked at him.

The guard punched me pretty hard and caused me to fall back onto the ground. I tried to stand but someone had my arms behind my back and cuffed. I sighed heavily and looked at Johnny, he looked at me tiredly and also had pain in his eyes. I felt so guilty.

"Oh, not you two." I heard Tim Shepard say and I snapped my head toward his direction.

"You two couldn't of been good little vampires and stayed put until execution time?" he said a bit angrily, Johnny whimpered loudly.

"Take them away, I'll have them permanently removed immediately." Tim said before turning away, Johnny had started sobbing loudly.

"Please, shut him up!" Tim demanded, I quickly looked at Johnny.

Johnny had tears streaming down his cheeks, he looked at me, begging me silently. They were pouring some chloroform on some cloth and with every passing second, my heart broke even more.

"DALLY!" Johnny cried out but was muffled halfway. They hadn't even tried to cuff him, probably because of how small he is. He had a hand reached out toward me which slowly retracted because of him losing consciousness.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I wanted to die because of what I had just witnessed.

"Johnnycakes.." I whispered, sorrowfully.

They began taking us way, most likely to our demise.


	16. Disconnect Me

Chapter 16: Disconnect Me 

(Johnny POV) 

I had been knocked out again and to be honest, I was getting tired of it. I was tired of everything and I just wanted to go home. I feel myself disconnecting from reality more and more with every fleeting moment. I had an intense headache, right in my forehead area and I couldn't move my head too fast. I slowly opened my eyes only to find myself in a weird open room, it almost seemed evil but I felt the darkness within me become worse. My hands were chained again and my arms just sat kinda sprawled out on the floor, as if they just kinda dropped me on the floor which I wouldn't doubt. I slowly pushed myself up off the ground and looked around the room, it was dark with only some dim lights keeping it from looking like a pit of Hell. It looked more like the waiting room for Hell. I moved my sight to the person that laid beside me, whom was knocked out cold but then I realized that it was Dallas.

"Dally..?" I asked softly and slightly shook him, he slightly shifted.

"Dallas, please.." I begged slightly and shook him a bit harder. 

His eyes fluttered open and he stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment, as if trying to relocate where he was. He looked over at me and instantly sat up,

"Johnny, are you okay?" He asked concerned and placed his hands on my face, his cool hands felt nice against my warm skin. I suddenly felt a weird emotion change and I just looked at him.

"I'm just fine and dandy, Dallas." I said sarcastically and then instantly regretted my statement.

Dallas kinda got a sad look on his face and slowly took his hands away from my face.

"Sorry, I shouldn't ask stupid questions." Dally murmured sadly and I hugged him.

"I'm sorry..I-I have no idea what's going on with me.." I muttered fearfully and felt tears sting my eyes. 

"I don't know anymore.." I said and sobbed once but stopped myself from crying again, I have cried enough. 

Dallas kissed me deeply and I returned the kiss, I was scared this was going to be one of our last moments together. I remembered all the moments we had before we ended up here and I felt my heart break within my chest, I didn't want these to be the last. Dally lightly kissed my neck and I whimpered in pleasure, for some reason it felt more intoxicating this time than it did before. I let him keep softly kissing my neck as I tangled my fingers in his soft hair, softly moaning from the kisses. 

Dallas pulled away and looked at me longingly and I wanted him so bad but knew that this was not the time to be doing anything dirty.

"Dally, we can't do this.." I whispered and looked away, I couldn't take the wanting in his eyes. He pulled away and I grabbed his hands, slightly squeezing. 

"I don't wanna die, Dally..I don't.." I trained off and looked down at the stone floor beneath us, I let a tear roll down my face.

"You know, when they do kill us, they're going to kill you differently from me..?" I suddenly spat out nonchalantly and I couldn't stop the words coming out.

"What do you mean? Johnny, you're scarin-" Dallas began but I quickly cut him off.

"Since you're full blood vampire, they'll have to get rid of you by maybe by shooting you with a silver bullet or perhaps a wooden stake..possibilities are endless.." I said in an almost upbeat tone and Dallas looked horrified.

"Johnny, stop talking like that." Dallas said sternly and I just kept on. 

"and for me it would be easy, considering i'm still part human, I can still die from the traditional stuff.." I stated almost happily and Dallas seemed to move a little closer to me.

"I said stop, Johnny" Dallas growled at me and I did try to stop but I couldn't control myself. 

"Maybe they'll do a cliché like shooting me in the head or maybe they will kill me like I was just a normal vampire or maybe-" I was cut off by Dallas slapping me across the face and the sting sent me flying out of my insanity. I sat there for a moment and I was kinda of in shock over what had just happened.

"I said that was enough." Dallas stated and put his hand to his side, I looked at him from the corner of my eye. I saw that he was sorry but I knew I deserved it from what I was spitting out. 

"Sorry.." I muttered softly and looked down in shame. Dallas kissed me on-top of my head and ran his fingers through my hair.

"It's okay.." he mumbled and I sighed heavily. 

I felt like I was shifting in and out of being sane and insane, I was scared of myself. I never got this far in blood starvation, I usually would have it taken care of by now but I felt like I was dying. I suddenly just started growling, I don't know what at but Dallas slowly contracted his arm from my hair and looked at me.

"Johnny.." Dallas said confused and I didn't know why I was doing what I was doing. 

I jumped onto Dallas and..was hitting him? I don't know what I was doing and I tried to stop myself but all I did was soften my blows. Dallas grabbed my arms and pinned me down onto the ground, I looked at him.

"Help me.." I begged quietly and began kicking at him, somehow he pinned my legs too, I think I had began to sob again. 

"Johnny, please." Dallas begged me and I stopped trying to move and just silently looked up at him, tears stinging my eyes. 

"Dally, i'm scared..i'm so scared.." I whimpered softly and wrapped my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. He slowly sat up and I was basically surgically attached to him at the moment, Dallas just let me sob. 

"It'll be okay.." Dallas said soothingly and I felt myself actually calm down a bit. 

"Aw, how adorable.." I heard a familiar voice say and I felt my heart sink right to my feet. I looked over at this strange man, from what I could put together, his name was was 'Shepard' but that's all I knew. 

Dallas turned his head toward him and lowly growled at him, Dallas hugged me closer to him. 

"I'm sorry to break up your snuggle fest but sadly, it is time for your demise." Shepard muttered evilly and I whimpered quietly, I didn't wanna die. 

"I won't let you hurt Johnny.." Dallas growled sharply, "I won't let you!" Dallas yelled at him and I just silently looked forward.

"Still fighting the inevitable, Dallas?" Shepard said almost in a teasing manner and slowly stepped up to us. 

"Fuck you!" Dallas yelled at him and I was tightly gripping onto his jacket, my fear was slowly building up. 

I heard Shepard growl loudly and he moved very quickly, I could barely see him move. Dallas was ripped away from me and I looked ahead in shock, unable to process the situation. All I saw was Dallas and Shepard kinda of rolling around on the ground, hitting each other and swearing pretty loudly back and forth. I had no idea what to do and I hated seeing Dallas get beaten or anything like that but what was I supposed to do? I'm small and scrawny, it didn't help that I didn't have my weapons. My self-hate and everything else just took over me and I just felt seething rage, I instantly looked over at the 2 fighting. I growled, which sounded very horrifying, and slowly stood.

I just ripped myself from my chains and slowly walked over to the two that were rolling all over the floor, Dallas looked at me with confusion in his eyes. 

"Johnny, what are you-" I cut him off by grabbing Shepard by the back of the shirt and violently ripping him off of Dallas. Dallas looked at me in shock and just laid there, silently looking at me. I threw Shepard to the floor and placed my foot on his chest.

"Fuck you!" I yelled and kicked him in the face and he hissed in pain but quickly grabbed my ankle, he caused me to fall down. 

He was growling as he crawled onto me and punched me, I pushed him off and instantly was on-top of him, I slapped him. Before he hit me back, I noticed my knife was in his pocket and I got the realization that it was silver. He threw a punch at me and I quickly dodged, I quickly grabbed at the knife and pulled it out. Shepard kicked me off of him and I hit the stone ground, hard but quickly tried to moderately hide the knife. I quickly tackled him and before he could hit me, I put the knife in front of his face and looked at him blankly.

"I will not hesitate to kill you, you son of a bitch."


	17. When The Bough Breaks

Chapter 17: When The Bough Breaks 

(Dallas POV) 

I brought myself to sit on my knees and looked at Johnny who was on-top of Tim. He has hate bleeding from his eyes, I had never seen him like this. Johnny had his silver knife in-front of Tim's face and Tim's eyes were wide in fear.

"Johnny...what are you-" I began but his angry glare shut me up faster than anything. 

"You little piece of waste.." Johnny hissed out between his teeth and his tone sent a chill down my spine. 

Johnny pressed the knife against his neck and was growling like an animal. 

"You think you could just take me away from everything I love?" He dragged the knife a bit but it wasn't cutting. 

"Take me away from the one I love..?" Johnny muttered and took the knife from Tim's throat.

"Did you really think I would let you hurt me, and hurt everyone I love?", Johnny laughed, "You're so fucking ignorant.." Johnny muttered while dragging the knife down to his chest. 

Tim laid on the floor with a look of bewilderment on his face and his eyes were still wide. I saw him try to grab at Johnny and Johnny violently cut his face. Tim hissed in pain and stopped try to even touch Johnny.

"You know, I don't hate many people really..but you..," Johnny smiled evilly and pointed the knife at his chest, right above where his heart was, "I hate you more than anything..I even hate you more than I hate my own father but he's dead now.." Johnny put some pressure on the knife and I was slightly wincing at just watching this entire scene take place. 

"And just like my father...you'll be dead..whenever I want to plunge this knife into you..when will that be, nobody but me knows." Johnny said and slightly put more pressure on the knife, I saw Tim wince so I'm guess it broke the skin. 

"How does it feel being the one under the knife..?" Johnny growled and I swear I heard Tim whimper. 

"Oh, He's scared.." Johnny laughed and looked over at me, insanity was all in his eyes and I winced inwardly. 

"Look Dallas, he's scared of little ol' me!" Johnny yelled at me and then laughed manically.

I looked blanky at him, I couldn't believe this was the Johnny I love...he seemed like an entire different person. 

"Johnny.." I said quietly and then wished I wasn't looking in their direction .

Johnny took the knife back and then just violently stabbed through Tim's skin and he didn't even scream, he probably didn't have enough time to scream. Johnny took the knife from his body and seemed to watch Tim closely, with some sort of twisted interest in watching someone die. I couldn't take my eyes off the sight before me and I had my mouth covered with my mouth, in complete shock. Tim was slowly fading away and I guess slow isn't what Johnny was going for.

"DIE DAMN IT!" Johnny screamed and just started repeatedly stabbing him, sending blood all over him. My stomach shifted and I hurriedly moved toward Johnny.

"JOHNNY, STOP IT!" I screamed and pulled him off, getting blood on me in the process, Johnny was still screaming but then he curled into me and started bawling. 

I looked over at what remained of Tim and grimaced at the sight, I looked down at Johnny who had buried his face into my chest.

"D-Dally.." Johnny whimpered and sobbed, I kissed him on the head.

"Shh, it's okay.." I whispered soothingly to him and he looked up at me, he had blood splattered on his face. 

"Did...Did I..k-kill him?" Johnny muttered and I didn't want to tell the truth but it's hard to lie when the person you're lying to is covered in someone else's blood. 

"Yes..you did, Johnnycakes.." I murmured and he had shock in his eyes.

"I..I didn't..I.." Johnny stuttered and just covered his mouth with his hands but then looked at his hands, they were drenched in blood. 

"Dallas..." He whispered while staring at his hands, he let a tear roll down his face.

"Shh, Johnny." I whispered and he whimpered. 

"I didn't...I couldn't have.." Johnny said before sobbing a bit more.

"Johnny, it'll be okay I promise." I said and I kissed him lightly, slightly getting blood on my lips in the process.

"Get me out of here..please." Johnny begged and I nodded, I stood and helped Johnny stand; I did not let him look at what he had done. 

We began to walk but then ran into more guards, Johnny looked like he was about to fall down and just die. The couple guards looked over at what had happened to Tim then looked at Johnny, who was ever so slightly covered in blood. Their eyes on wide and then just let me and Johnny walk past them. I was thankful they didn't try and stop us, God knows what Johnny would've done. Johnny was leaning against me but then he suddenly fell to his knees, panting like he had been running.

"Johnny.." I said and knelt down beside him, he looked at me tiredly.

"I can't walk anymore.." he whispered weakly and slowly shut his eyes.

"It's okay, I got you." I muttered soothingly and picked him up bridal style, he rested against me.

...

We wondered around a bit looking for an exit and finally I found one. It was just a simple door and I had no idea where it opened up to or even if it was around where I entered. I pushed up the door and stepped outside, the cool breeze rustling my hair and Johnny shivered against me. I saw the sun was rising in the distance and I winced at the brightness, Johnny looked up at me. 

"Are you going to be okay, Dal..?" He asked weakly and I nodded, not wanting him to worry about me. 

"I'll be fine." I whispered to him and began walking, finding a way back to the Curis's.

...

I finally reached the front door of the household, and took in a deep breath. Johnny was barely awake or maybe barely alive at the moment.

"Are we there..?" he asked faintly and I shushed him, I didn't want him to waste energy. 

I opened the door with one hand and pushed it open with my body, stepping into the living room and closed the door behind me with my foot. Everyone was in the living room including Two-Bit, Johnny looked out from my chest and his eyes were half shut. 

Soda and Pony moved from the couch and I moved toward the couch, delicately laying Johnny onto the couch. 

"What's wrong with him?" Soda asked softly and I forgot for a moment he was covered in blood.

"He kinda went berserk..said he's starving for blood.." I muttered and rubbed the back of my neck. 

Soda looked at Two-Bit,

"Two-Bit, I hope to God you brought blood with you." Soda said worriedly and Two-Bit moved toward his bag, frantically unzipping it. 

"How much do you think?" Two-Bit asked while pulling out two tubes and Soda looked at Johnny.

"How long has he been like this?" Soda asked me and I was about to answer but Johnny pipped up.

"Maybe a couple days.." Johnny said weakly and then sighed heavily. 

"Give him about four.." Soda muttered and Two-Bit handed Pony the two tubes he already had and then gave him two more. Pony moved toward Johnny and handed them over to Johnny. Johnny tried to sit up but I helped him sit up all the way, he smiled at me. 

Johnny took the tubes and everyone looked away from him, including me. We sat like that for a few moments and I glanced over at him, he was already on the last tube. I was amazed at the speed he was using but I couldn't blame him. Everyone turned back to him and Johnny was looking at me, I noticed some of the blood had dribbled down his chin a bit, I wiped it off with my hand and he laughed weakly. 

"Dallas...I don't think I can stay awake anymore.." Johnny muttered and laid back down on the couch. 

"It's okay, go ahead and go to sleep." I whispered to him and he nodded, slowly shutting his eyes. 

"It's been Hell." I stated to everyone and they all just nodded in agreement even though they hadn't heard the story.

I sighed and sat on the floor by Johnny, happy that he was finally safe and sound.


	18. This Moment

Chapter 18: This Moment

-Sexual content ahead, you have been warned-

(Johnny POV)

I couldn't remember much of what happened, other than the fact I had killed someone. I had done similar things but I remembered this so vividly. I was having nightmares and they wouldn't stop; I somehow stayed asleep until I couldn't stand it anymore.

I opened my eyes and instantly noticed I wasn't on the couch anymore. I blinked slowly and focused my eyes on the white blond haired man that was sleeping next to me. I wondered how long I was asleep, but then a sharp pang of guilt hit me. I remembered I had dragged Dally into this mess and then remembered the rest of the gang. I felt tears burn in my eyes and I whimpered softly.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.." I whispered and sobbed, burying my face into the pillow.

I felt Dallas shift his weight but I was too busy crying for the five-hundredth time.

"Johnny?" I heard Dallas mutter tiredly and I glanced over at him.

My guilt got worse when I looked into his red eyes, I whimpered.

"I'm sorry.." I sobbed and hugged him, burying my face in the nape of his neck.

"Sorry for what?" he asked quietly and I sighed at his ignorance.

"I shouldn't of dragged you into this, I knew something bad would happen and I shouldn't of let you get involved." I spat out but then Dallas put his finger under my chin and made me look up at him.

"Johnny, don't be sorry. I don't regret coming for you nor do I regret loving you. I would've died for you.." he trailed off and pressed his lips to mine.

I blushed but returned the kiss, placing my hands on his shoulders. Dallas pulled away and kissed me on the forehead. I felt a deep wanting within me, I needed him.

"Dallas.." I muttered lustfully and moved my hand down his body.

Dallas blushed lightly and grabbed my wrist, I looked up at him.

"Johnny, you're still tired.." he muttered and I looked at him, perplexed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked but then yawned, Dallas chuckled.

"See? You are tired," he pushed my bangs out of my eyes, "I think we better wait."

I felt my heart sink and I wanted him so badly, it was starting to hurt. I needed him and I got a scowl on my face. I grabbed his wrists and crawled on-top of him, pinning him to the bed; Dallas looked at me in shock.

"Fuck me now." I growled, lustfully and Dallas' cheeks had gotten darker.

"Johnny. I-" Dallas began but cut himself off.

"Please?" I begged and Dallas sighed lightly.

"Okay, fine." Dallas caved in and I smiled widely.

"Yay, Dallas said he would sex me!: I exclaimed quietly and bounced up and down happily.

"Okay, okay, calm yourself." Dallas chuckled as I crawled off of him, sitting beside him.

Dallas kissed me deeply and slowly slid his hands down to my boxers; I had just noticed I was just in my boxers. He pulled them off and threw them to the floor, I blushed deeply. Dallas licked the tip of my erection, I whimpered loudly. He trailed his tongue downward and brought it back up, he then engulfed my length with his mouth. I let out a loud lewd mewl of approval, Dallas had never done this to me before. Dallas slowly bobbed his head and I ran my fingers through his soft hair.

"D-Dallas, mm.." I moaned softly and continued to pet him.

Dallas slid my length out of his mouth and pushed me down onto the bed, I looked at him longingly. Dallas spread my legs and placed his finger at my entrance, slowly pushing inside of me.

"Dallas, ah.." I moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Dallas and I had only had sex a couple times before so I wasn't entirely used to it, but this time it was easier to transition into pleasure.

"Oh, Dally.." I panted out as he inserted two more fingers , causing me to moan.

Dallas thrusted his fingers a few more times before pulling out, I softly panted. He put me on my hands and knees and he got behind me. Dallas placed his member at my entrance and I shivered from the sensation.

"You ready?" Dallas asked softly and I whimpered.

"Yes, I'm ready.." I whispered and felt a slight twinge of fear within me but pushed it aside.

I whimpered in pain and pleasure, I clawed at the bed-sheets as he pushed every single inch inside of me. I felt him press onto my sweet spot and I buried my face into the pillow.

"F-Fuck.." I moaned as I brought my head up from the pillow, Dallas thrusted deep and slow.

Dallas wrapped his arms around my waist and moved harder and faster.

"Dallas, oh fuck!" I moaned loudly and panted lightly.

Dallas pulled me onto his lap and continued to fuck me hard and fast. I rested against him and clawed at the air, unsure on what to do with my hands. Dallas pulled out of me and laid on his back, pulling me on-top of him.

"D-Dal?" I muttered, confused and noticed how close our faces were, blushing lightly.

Dallas slid back inside me and moaned as he thrusted slowly, rubbing my sides. I clawed at the bed and kissed him deeply, moaning into our kiss. He thrusted hard and deep into me causing me to moan his name loudly.

"Johnny, oh fuck.." Dallas moaned, his moan caused a chill to go up my spine.

"I'm gunna c-cum, ahh.." I moaned and rested my forehead on Dally's.

Dallas buried himself into me and came inside of me, moaning as he released. I moaned as I came onto us, I got off of him and collapsed onto the bed, he brought me into a hug.

"I love you, Dallas.." I muttered softly and kissed his neck.

"I love you too, Johnny." he whispered and I yawned.

I began to say something but fell asleep before I could say it. I had cuddled up close to Dallas to make sure he was really there.


	19. Erase This

Chapter 19: Erase This

(Dallas POV)

Johnny had been asleep all day, the sun was setting now and I was worried about him. He was breathing normally but was just completely knocked out, not even Ponboy screaming about a spider earlier woke him up. I sat on the bed beside of him, not wanting to leave his side. I wondered if us having sex the night before made him even more tired than necessary. I told him we shouldn't have but the longing in his dark, blood red eyes made me weak and give in to him.

Soda would occasionally walk in to check on us but noticed nothing really changed. Soda had a permanent concerned look on his face, I didn't blame him for being concerned.

Soda entered the room again and still nothing changed about Johnny, other than the fact he changed position. Soda sighed heavily and looked at me, I glanced at him but then looked back to Johnny.

"So..Why do you think he's so tired?" Soda asked softly and I looked at him, giving him a muddled look.

"He killed someone..and is still starving a little, I don't blame him for being tired, Soda." I stated and Soda giggled softly.

"Nice cover up, Dally." Soda muttered and sighed heavily.

I felt confused about what he was talking about, I don't think it was my fault or Johnny's fault about why he was so tired.

"What do you mean?" I asked and Soda looked at me, almost in a pitiful way.

"Well, you guys were loud last night." Soda mumbled and stifled a giggle.

I felt my face get hot and I covered my mouth with my hands.

"W-What are you talking about?" I desperately tried to cover up my shame and embarrassment, but Soda wasn't blind nor was he stupid.

"Well, I was scared you were going to break Johnny with how rough you seemed to be." Soda said happily.

"How did you-"

"Steve and I sleep in that bed," Soda pointed at the second bed that was in the room,"We heard everything and saw everything."

I thought I was going to expire from the embarrassment I felt, I wanted to hide under the blankets.

"Why were you guys watching us, you god damn sickos!" I growled, angrily and Soda put up his hands like he was surrendering.

"We were curious about how you guys do the nasty, it wasn't all that different from how me and Steve do it," Soda put his arms to his sides, "Except I bite a lot more."

I then remembered all the times I noticed bite marks on Steve and I shuddered from the fact they came from Soda.

"W-Why would you even think about watching people have sex?" I asked and Soda shrugged.

"To be honest, I never thought of Johnny being so verbal during relations." Soda muttered and I was sure he was avoiding the word 'sex' on purpose to piss me off.

I thought of what he meant and then got an instant replay of Johnny's noises and words from last night, I crossed my legs to hide myself.

"I didn't know you could make Johnny swear like that.."

I shifted awkwardly,

"or make him make noises like that..,"

I felt my blush deepen.

"I also didn't know you liked him being on top-"

"Soda, shut it!" I exclaimed, furiously and Johnny twitched.

Johnny was cuddled up close to me when he opened his eyes slowly, looking up at me.

"What's with the yelling?" Johnny asked tiredly and then noticed Soda, smiling softly at him.

"Oh, Dally is just upset that I caught him in a certain act." Soda said with a smile and I glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked confused and looked back at me.

"Like that you're really verbal during sex,"

Johnny blushed deeply and looked down, noticing the blankets were barely covering his nude body.

"and that you swear a lot during sex.."

Johnny pulled the blankets over himself violently and looked like he was going to cry from embarrassment.

"and the fact you apparently like to ride Dallas like a horse." Soda stated with a slight giggle.

"Y-You saw us having s-sex?" Johnny stuttered shyly and sniffled a bit.

"Aw, don't be upset Johnnycakes, at least Dallas didn't break you in half." Soda laughed and quickly walked out of the room.

Johnny looked at me sadly and stretched his arms toward me, I sighed and laid beside him. Johnny hugged me close and sniffled a bit.

"Are you okay?" I asked and Johnny kissed me softly.

"I'll be fine just really embarrassed..," Johnny said with a smile, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I asked and Johnny looked away from me.

"I shouldn't of asked for sex..especially if Soda and Steve were in here, I really had no idea the-" I cut him off by placing my finger over his lips.

"Johnny, stop being sorry over everything. Nothing is your fault, especially this situation. I shouldn't of been so weak to your charms." I whispered soothingly and kissed him deeply.

I pulled away and Johnny smiled lightly at me.

"Okay, I'll try not to be so sorry all the time for you." Johnny muttered and yawned.

"Still tired?" I asked and Johnny nodded.,

"Go ahead and go back to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up." I whispered and he nodded slowly and shut his eyes.

Johnny's breathing was steady and he looked peaceful but then he made a groaning noise in his sleep.

"Johnny..?" I asked softly but he didn't wake up.

"Dally..Dally no, don't leave me, I didn't mean for any of this to happen.," Johnny said miserably in his sleep and whimpered.

I felt confused on why he would have a dream of me leaving him, especially in such a horrible moment. I loved him too much to leave him.

"Johnny." I stated and shook him a bit.

"Dallas, nooo.." Johnny begged and sniffled.

"Johnny, wake up" I said louder than before and Johnny opened his eyes.

"Dallas...I-I" Johnny whispered but then broke down in tears.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't want to kill anyone, I didn't wanna," Johnny sobbed and buried his face in my chest, "I didn't.."

I held him close to me, my heart broke in my chest to see him like this.

"Johnny, I wouldn't leave you. I love you too much and I will say it over and over if you want me to." I said as I kissed him on the head.

"D-Dally.."

"hmm?"

"I love you so much, I hope you never leave me." Johnny said and kissed me lightly.

"I promise I won't, you're my world."

"Really?" Johnny asked and blushed.

"Yes, really." I said with a smile and kissed him on the nose.

"I think i'm gonna get more sleep.." Johnny yawned, "Sorry for-"

"What did I say about saying sorry?"

"Not to be sorry.." Johnny said shamefully and I chuckled.

"That's right, now go to sleep"

Johnny nodded and went back to sleep but was more at peace than before, I guess he just wanted some words to soothe him.

I felt bad that Johnny had to go through what he did, he didn't deserve to be scarred like he was now. I was willing to help him heal, I loved him enough to try and I know he'll be okay.

"I love you, Johnnycakes." I stated confidently and kissed him on the forehead.

I knew Johnny was who I was meant for, I never felt like this about anyone before. I looked forward to our life together. I fell asleep with my dear Johnnycakes in my arms.

A/N: I want to thank you all for reading this fanfic, chapter 20 will be the last chapter. This has been a wonderful adventure.


	20. The End Is Here

Chapter 20: The End Is Here

(Johnny POV)

-A Couple Months Later-

I have gotten better with time, and help from my dear friends. Dallas is mainly why I'm still alive, if it wasn't for his love and support. I would've given up long ago if he wasn't there for me. I stopped being sorry and began being thankful. Dallas risked everything, just for me. I do feel some guilt but I can brush it away for Dallas. When I was still bedridden Dallas never left my side and the rest of the gang would some by occasionally, even Two-Bit came by. 

 

I stayed in bed for a week, I could of been there longer, but I was getting restless. When I first stood I almost fell down, I hadn't walked in awhile. I didn't necessarily have to learn how to walk again, I just couldn't balance myself properly. I enjoyed being out of bed. 

 

Now, Dally and I's relationship has grown from all of this. I never thought of Dallas being so kind to someone, even me. Anytime someone tried to mess with me, he would take care of them. I remember I woke up and heard him chewing out Soda and Steve for watching our intimate moment. I laughed but shut up when Dallas walked back into the room. He told me that it wasn't right that they embarrassed me like that, he never mentioned his own humility. I knew I loved Dallas, he was my first kiss and he was the one I let have my innocence. I'm mostly in shock that anyone would want to stay so long with me or want to spend so much time with me. 

 

Right now, Dally and I were walking to the park with each other. The sun had set and it was relatively dark out. I was holding Dallas' pale hand, I felt calm and collected. We sat on a bench by each other, I leaned against him. Dallas was being fidgety and was acting funny, he kept messing with something in his pocket. 

"Dally, what's bothering you?" I asked while looking up at him. 

Dallas didn't look down at me, a deep blush seemed to form on his face. 

"Dal..?" I asked, softly and he pulled away, I became worried.

"Johnny, I..um.." Dallas muttered , he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. 

"Hmm?" I hummed, to show him I was listening. 

"D-Do you know how people get partners?" he asked, shyly and I smiled lightly at him.

"Yeah, I know.." I muttered, waiting for Dallas to continue.

"Like..for the rest of their life's.." Dallas continued and presumed to mess with what was in his pocket.

 

I giggled at him and waited for him to finish what he was saying. 

 

"Well, since we're vampires those partners are for eternity..no exaggerating.." Dallas said while grabbing my right hand. 

"I get it, what are you getting at?" I asked, happily and I heard him gulp loudly. 

 

Dallas took in a deep breath, I've never seen him so worked up before. He lightly kissed me and pulled away, I looked at him. 

 

"I've got a question..a very important one.." he muttered and I nodded, my heart was beating fast within my chest. 

 

Dallas pulled out a small, square box. I investigated it but looked into his blood red eyes. He opened the box to expose an extravagant, black diamond ring. I stared in awe at the ring, I thought it must have been really expensive. 

 

"D-Dally, it's beautiful.." I sighed, completely captivated by the gem. 

"Johnny..w-will you be my eternal partner..?" Dallas asked and I just looked at him in shock. 

 

Did...did Dallas just ask me to be his husband? I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I felt tears in my eyes, I brought my hand to my mouth. 

 

"R-Really?" I asked, softly and Dallas nodded, slowly. 

 

I sobbed once and covered my mouth, glancing at the ring and then looking at Dallas.

 

"Yes..oh God, yes!" I exclaimed and wrapped my arms around his neck, sobbing happily into his shoulder. 

 

I pulled away and he grabbed my right hand, he slid the ring onto my ring finger. I stared at the ring and looked at Dallas, he had the widest smile on his face. I kissed him deeply, putting all of my love into it. I pulled away and hugged him close. 

 

"Dal. I love you..so much.." I muttered and lightly kissed him on the neck. 

"I love you too, Johnnycakes.." Dallas said, happily. He was using a tone I had never really heard him use before. 

"Forever..?" I asked and he kissed me on the head. 

"Forever." he said while running his fingers through my raven black hair.

 

I sighed contently and smiled. For the first time in my life, I was happy. I cuddled up close to my now fiance, looking forward to our lives together.

 

A/N: This is the last chapter. I just want to say, thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me.


End file.
